


Love Should not Be Forbidden

by Calacious



Series: January in February [28]
Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, Small kine angst, Thoughts on Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Martin does some thinking.
Relationships: Martin Brody/Matt Hooper
Series: January in February [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ficuary





	Love Should not Be Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forbidden

“Love shouldn’t be forbidden,” Matt says. He’s got his chin propped up on Martin’s chest. He’s tracing a lazy pattern through the hair on Martin’s chest. It’s soothing.

Martin grunts, and runs his hand through Matt’s hair. They’re naked, bodies twined together in the aftermath of spent passion. Martin wishes he had a cigarette, but when Matt leans up to steal a kiss, that thought vanishes along with the thought of getting up and getting ready for the day. If he could, he’d spend the rest of the week in bed with Matt, doing ‘forbidden’ things that would get them in trouble if anyone knew the truth. 

_ It’s a good thing no one knows the truth _ , Martin thinks as he deepens the kiss and rolls Matt onto his back, enjoying the way that Matt’s eyes light up and the other man nips at his lips, promising more of that forbidden love.


End file.
